The Wonderous Life of Teru Saotome And Some Story About Kyoya
by VisualZero
Summary: 2 drabbles: Teru tries his best to bring happiness to a world that will eat him alive/ AU Kyoya's lusting hopelessly over Nile while trying to ignore his idiot classmates... COMPETITION DETAILS INSIDE RE: story about Teru!


**DoesanyoneremembermeSHOT**

**I'm still crazy obsessed with Beyblade I just can't find the... motivation to write. Or at least, to write stuff down. I do have a school based fic I'd like to get out but... no, no motivation.**

**Seriously though, just imagine a class full of those guys.**

**TEACHER: And so, genetics tells us that if either parent has brown eyes, chances are their offspring will too.**

**HYOMA: Wait, if my Mom had brown eyes and my Dad had green eyes and I have blue eyes, what does that mean?**

**KYOYA: IT MEANS YOUR MOM HAD AN AFFAIR**

**Also, it has just occurred to me that Aries is, in fact, a ram. So we got that wrong guys. Hyoma doesn't fuck sheep. He fucks RAMS. Maybe they're the same thing...**

**COMPETITION TIME**

**I've noticed a few of these and thought, what the hell. Chances are I'll be lucky to have one person entering. Also, Lynni if you're reading this I love you I just can't be bothered to look up my deviantart password.**

**PRIZES: Depending on the quality of entries, there might be more than one. We'll see. I'll write a story for the winner/s, most like based in an au school setting paired with whichever character/s they want. Or their favourite canon pairing. WHATEVER YOU WANT GUYS. As long as you give me permission to make it humour worthy.**

**TASK: Write me a story about Teru. Seriously, the guy's not even in the character filter. SORA. SORA IS IN THE CHARACTER FILTER. This archive contains about 13 Teru-centric stories and I've written/ am responsible for two thirds of them.**

**ANYTHING about Teru. Can be multi-chapter, oneshot, batshit insane, srs business, romantic...**

**To increase your chances of winning, the stories that will be viewed most favourably will be the ones with care taken to keep him in character. Teru is... Well, I understand the majority of this fandom finds him shy, naive, etc... I personally find him more reserved than shy. Coy, soft-spoken, diligent, even tempered... I don't think he'd loose his cool easily. He's very artistic, that much is evident, and I think he'd be concerened about hurting people's feelings. I've pretty much made up my mind that that boy is half Japanese half French.**

**The story doesn't have to involve romance but just fyi my favourite pairings are Teru with either Bao, Kyoya or Nile. Bao's quite traditonal and I think he'd value Teru for beauty's sake, Kyoya provides a nice contrast and Nile's... just hot.**

**One rule: no songfics. Unless the band is LM.C. Or Golden Bomber...**

**Now for a story I will probably never finish but sure. Should give you an insight to his pretty little mind...**

Hi there! It's nice to meet you. My name is Teru Saotome and ever since I was eight years old I promised myself I would never be unhappy again. Taking a vow of happiness hasn't been that difficult due to my daily dose of Disney movies and blank refusal to watch the news but there is something about my perpetual positivity that tends to befuddle others.

Or as Ryutaro puts it: 'You're a freak, Teru. There is nothing to be happy about.'

But that's not true at all! Did you know when otters want to float on the water for a long time, they hold hands? If that doesn't warm your heart, I don't know what will!

Anyway, my dream is to not just find happiness for myself but to share it with others, and I'll do that by shining as brightly as possible for all my fans and friends. I - I did have dreams of becoming a renowned ballerina but I guess that wasn't meant to be. And I did try Beyblading for a while but that didn't exactly work out either.

So from here on out I will dedicate my life to making the world a better place!

...I - I just haven't figured out how yet...

**Way shorter than I thought. Have another drabble I found lying around...**

**Kyoya's POV, Kyoya x Nile **

I feel like absolute crap. As future reference banging my head against the wall does not get rid of the sheer idiocy of my life – it merely gives me a headache. I might as well turn to the dreaded Drink to do away with all my worries. Dad already describes me as a Problem child – he'd never be able to handle it. And I don't much like the taste of beer anyway.

**11. 02 am**

Beer however just might make school slightly more tolerable though. Third Period History and I want to throw something at someone.

We're covering Columbus' voyage to America. You know, the guy who supposedly 'discovered' the place for those pretentious European idiots? Anyway, Ms McKinley is telling us how because the sailors were often at sea for so long they usually contracted scurvy and other horrible diseases.

So naturally all Gingka can think about is why didn't they bring any oranges? What toothpaste were they using – there's a kind out at the moment that really helps your enamel; they should have brought some of that. Or did they not have toothpaste back then? He turned to Hyoma to ask, "Was it toothpaste or television they didn't have back then?"

Hyoma snapped back. "Why don't you ask 'em? Why don't you ring 'em up and ask 'em?!" Mercifully Gingka was intelligent enough to reply "Don't be stupid, Hyoma – they didn't have phones."

So in the span of this class I have learned that they did not have phones in the 1700s. Brilliant. I did, however, manage to draw a rather graphic picture of Madoka. I know I said I was going to pretend she didn't exist but I watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre last night and, well, inspiration flooded through me.

Hikaru, who was sitting beside me leaned over and whispered.

"Kyoya, you are into some pretty kinky stuff."

"God NO! I just wanted to draw her in pain, that's all. Besides, all of my fetishes were totally normal."

"Whatever Kyoya – it's gonna be Nile dealing with this – not me."

2. 03 pm

Well, well, well. The Idiot Wars have escalated this time. Unfortunately no one (HYOMA) was severely injured but there was chair throwing involved. I would have joined in but well… Nile had been standing there with one of his friends, shooting the guys dirty looks and saying they were just 'Stupid.' Wanted to show him I am far more mature and dignified than Hyoma, Gingka, etc. so I declined participation.

It started with Hyoma and Gingka throwing a water bottle back and fourth at each other. Sooner or later, more idiots joined in and water bottles were replaced with chairs.

They are all now on detention. I feel somewhat smug.

**For the love of Teru, I cannot thank you enough if you decide to enter...**


End file.
